Remembrance
by DarkAngel555
Summary: Remembrance doesn't mean to simply sit and recall what occurred. Sometimes, to remember an event means to do something. (Post FMAB/manga) FMA day fic.


_DA: I haven't written anything FMA in a while so forgive any characterization errors. I've been meaning to write something for October 3rd for the last two years but never got to it. I'm amending this now. Also, this was first posted on tumblr, but I decided it was probably best put up here. Sorry for disappearing on you guys for so long. I meant to come back with oneshots after DTD, but my muses ran away (Coughedcough). But I'm back now!_

Summary: Remembrance doesn't merely mean to sit and remember. (Post FMA:B/manga)

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own FMA.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Remembrance<strong>

A shower of dust clouded the air, a hammer slamming down onto the thick beam. The nail, however, still stood proud against the pale fibers, defiant towards those who might pursue to push it down. Prefaced with a low growl, the tool fell once more, striking the thin piece of metal. It dug through the wood, piercing the slab below it as well. A smirk crossed the worker's face, sweat dripping from his chin.

Winry approached the forming structure, blue gaze sweeping the messy spread. Hands on her hips, she sought out Alphonse, who had reclined against a tree. The young man stared at the building's frame with mild amusement, his frail body not yet up to the task of assisting in the endeavor. His golden gaze flicked to Winry upon her approach, smiling widely at the woman.

"Hey, Al," she greeted mildly. "Might I ask where your brother is?" As the words left her mouth, a crash echoed through the area, a yelp following shortly thereafter. A plume of loose dirt rose from the collision, darkening the already dusty environment.

"My guess is over there," Al responded dryly, a note of fond amusement weaseling into his tone. Sure enough, a figure stumbled out from within the smoke, waving a hand in front of his face. Hair that normally shone a golden blond was caked with dirt and sweat, grime smudging alone the sweat streaking down his face. But his golden eyes were as sharp as ever, fiery with annoyance.

Ed, blinking dirt from his eyes, moved towards them, a hammer swinging from his free hand. He coughed harshly, clearing any obstructions from his lungs. Smiling knowingly, Al leaned back. "How goes the progress, Brother?" The older teen glared down at him, dropping the tool onto the scorched ground below. Al lifted a hand to his mouth, smothering the laugh that was threatening to escape. "If you'd just let me help you…"

"If I needed your help, I would have asked for it!" Ed snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. His right arm, now flesh and bone, was paler and much thinner than his left, but with the blond's work ethic, it would be up to top shape in no time.

"Whatever you say, brother." Ed grunted and turned away, examining his creation closely. A scowl pulled at his lips, his brows furrowed in annoyance. The frame was in its beginning stages at best; a bunch of wobbling pillars at worst. A pile of mismatched wood and bent nails was growing in a far corner, taller than any part of the actual structure. With a heavy sigh, he lifted a hand to press against his temple. "It'll get there, brother."

"I don't understand why you wanted to build a house anyway," Winry said, an eyebrow raised. "You two are always welcome to stay with me and Granny." She shrugged.

"It's not about having a place to stay," Ed stated, his back still facing them. "This…This is about much more than that. We lost our home. Now the task falls to us to build another." He glanced back, expression serious. Next to her, Al stood, nodding in agreement. "And until we do that we won't have anything to anchor us here." WInry started, eyes widening. Ed sighed again, running a gloved hand through his hair. "But this is taking so goddamned long."

This time, Al did laugh, the noise breathed out through his nose. "It'll get there, brother," he reminded his older brother gently. "You just got to have faith." Ed snorted, walking over to them.

"Yea, yea. Don't get smart with me." Winry shook her head, rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Anyways, Granny has lunch ready if you want some." She paused, her gaze flicking to the older of the two boys. Ed had his mouth open, sucking in a breath as if to speak. "And no, that wasn't a suggestion. C'mon alchemy freak." He glared, blinking slowly at her.

"Lead the way, automail geek," he retorted, smirking lazily. With a huff, she whirled around, storming off in the direction of the house. Al waited expectantly, golden eyes curious. Ed waved him on. "Just give me a minute." Smiling drooping slightly, Al hesitated, but caved, moving towards Winry.

Ed walked back towards the house, arms swinging freely by his sides. Stopping in front of what would be a door frame eventually, he sighed, golden gaze softening as he searched through the empty space before him. One of the wooden pillars was stamped awkwardly next to him, marking the spot. A hand searched his pocket, pulling a small, beaten watch from its expanses. Glancing down, he clicked it open, raking his gaze quickly over the message scratched inside. Sucking in a breath, he slipped the watch's chain over an oddly placed nail.

Grinning, he stepped away, leaving the trinket open for the world to see. Without another glance, he sprinted away, working to catch up with the pair who waited by the base of hill. Behind him, the wind blew, sweeping away the cloud of hanging dust. Where a quaint house once stood, now was a healing frame. Planks of new wood reformed what once was, rising from the ashes of another.

In the direct sunlight, the silver watch gleamed, the phrase jutting out against the shimmering metal.

_Don't forget 3. Oct. 11._

* * *

><p><em>DA: Hey guys look! No angst! No one even bled this time! See I can learn! Though it was a little bittersweet at the end. I meant to throw in Trisha's ghost but thought better of it. Probably a good idea on my part. Also, the date wouldn't show up when I was editing this before posting, so I had to stick spaces between the numbers. Sorry, I know it's not supposed to be that way.<em>

_Anyways, hopefully I'll write more FMA in the future. To be honest, I forgot how fun it was. So hopefully I'll write more. Even if it's just a short one-shot or two. But thanks for reading!_

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
